Not a Politician
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Relena, now a senator 6 years after Endless Waltz, gets the surprise of her life the night before she is to speak on behalf of a bill that will destroy everything the Preventers are. R&R please


Title: Not a Politician

Author: Takada Saiko

Timeline: Sometime within the year following 'The Three Beats of War, Peace, and Revolution'.

A/N: Usual not owns and all that such. Chase Yuy is from the Chase and Anna series. I have had it confirmed that they are not 'Mary Sues' (who the hell comes up with this crap anyway?!) as they are too far developed at this point. (It's not my fault if you haven't read their other stories.) Three cheers for well-roundedness. Anyway, if you'd care to read more about them, I'd advise Time and Time Again, on Anna Maxwell's page. That's probably the best one. Or Three Beats of War Peace and Revolution on Chase Yuy's page. Or you could just read this and understand that Chase is Heero's wife and she has a distinct dislike for Relena for various reasons. One: I hate her (should be reason enough for characters to hate her), two: she has no real personality and three: if she's the savior of the universe, we're all doomed.

Enjoy.

**Not a Politician**

The rain's steady pattering outside the window of the far-too-small motel room was enough to start a nervous twitch in the sanest of people, but when you'd been put in her position, it was just another added irritation.

_Plop. Plop. Plop. Plop. _

Was it even still raining or was that just the run-down drainage systems that this hell hole had? She wasn't sure and she couldn't seem to muster up the energy to pull back the blinds and look. She'd spent it all trying to tune out her charge. Whoever had volunteered her for this mission should be taken out and shot, no questions asked. She didn't care if weapons were well on their way to being banned. She'd never have voted for it anyway.

"You don't have to have such a sour look on your face," Senator Relena Peacecraft murmured as she flipped through her notes for the fifth time that evening.

"What else could you possibly find in those?" the dark haired woman who had been curled in a chair with a book in her lap since their arrival growled out, ignoring the statement given. Her green eyes narrowed and she unfolded for a moment, standing to fix her glare just a little harder on the blonde.

"Chase-san…."

"I'm not a politician, Senator."

"I'm… well aware of that, Chase-san," the slightly elder woman answered, unsure of what relevance the statement had to anything, though she'd known the young pilot to have her moments of odd speech and timing, she'd long since tossed it to the fact that she was not a native speaker of Japanese, which was the language that the senator herself felt the most comfortable with.

"Therefore I don't tend towards your underlying animosity and façade of cheerful compliance."

"No, of course not, Chase-san," Relena responded with a smile. Obviously fake. "You prefer outright hostility."

This broke a smile on the Destined Soldier's face. It was small, more of a smirk, but her lips did twitch in the upward direction. "Of course. Hence the reason I am not a politician."

"So," Relena began slowly, watching as the smaller woman moved across the tiny room, stretching her long limbs – did she truly never grow into her features? – and finding something to busy her hands with by the small kitchen. "You prefer to go in, guns blazing, and destroy everything before a peaceful resolve can be made?"

"I never said that," Chase answered promptly, moving slightly so Relena could see she was boiling water for tea. "I merely said that I prefer open hostility to underlying animosity. At least then you know what you're getting. But, after all, Relena-san, you are a politician. The public is not _supposed_ to know what they're getting with you. I mean, your last elections went well and all. You've moved up the latter quite quickly in the past seven years. Using your family name helped, surely, but I wager most of it was your own vagueness of speech, careful not to promise too much or too little." She paused, glancing at the floundering blonde. "Tea?"

"Chase-san!" Relena huffed. "I don't know what sparked this, but-"

"I'll take that as a 'no'. Did you know, that when I was young, I wanted to be what you are today, Relena-san?" Chase murmured as she poured her own cup.

This caused a blonde eyebrow to rise. "Truly?" the slightly sarcastic reply came.

"There you go, Relena!" Chase cheered suddenly, a smile spreading across her face that the senator wasn't sure was real or not. "Bravo! That was sarcasm in that sugary-sweet voice of yours!"

"What?!"

"To lead humanity, first you must prove to be human yourself. I think you've long since failed to do that, Relena-san. Perhaps, at best, you've proved to be a politician, but I hardly believe that counts."

"What are you aiming at, Chase-san?"

"Exactly this: You hate me, Relena-san. You hate me because you felt we were tangled in some sort of warped game with Heero as the prize. You hate me because you've been a spoiled brat all of your life- getting everything you've ever wanted- and now you feel as if I have, somehow, stolen something from you."

"Listen to me, Chase, you're psycho-analyzation may work on anyone else, but it doesn't work on me!"

"So what am I trying to get from you, Relena-san?"

"For me to say that I hate you!" she said with full emotion. Her eyes lit up and her face flushed, blonde hair bouncing off her shoulders and she pulled her robe closer to her body. "You have no right to tell me how I feel about anyone, Chase Yuy!"

"It makes perfect sense," Chase continued calmly as she blew on her tea, steam drifting from it.

"How dare you! May I remind you, Chase-san, that your job is to protect me, not to insult me. I am not comfortable with your arrogant remarks about my own private thoughts and feelings."

"I know my job well, Senator," Chase answered lowly, in front of the blonde long before it registered. "I want you to use that brain in your pretty little head, Relena." She tapped her forehead with each word." _Earn_ something you get. Earn this position by action, not by name. Earn the Preventers duty to your dirty work while you preach peace and prosperity, causing all of Space and Earth to hate us. Earn the fact that our hands are dripping with blood while you sleep the peaceful sleep of the righteous and threaten to stab us in the back the whole while long."

Nose to nose with the pilot, Relena blinked in horror. "What…"

"Tell me, Senator, is it truly intelligent to piss off the one in charge of your well being?" Chase's voice had gone low, taking on a cold feel to it. Had it really been such a gradual change that Relena had not noticed the progression from a child that was playing at war to a woman who had lived through three and countless skirmishes? The senator shuddered suddenly, realizing exactly what this woman could do to her if she so chose.

"The bill that is to be passed is for the betterment of the colonies and Earth," Relena managed to choke out. "It will help everyone, including the Preventers. Please, I am not trying to go behind anyone's backs."

A dark smile tugged at the younger woman's lips. "You better convince quite a few people of that, Relena-san. Just remember that we're the ones watching _your_ back."

The politician nodded quickly, scooting as far away from the seething pilot as she could. After a few moments she finally came to the conclusion that Chase was not going to jump her and kill her then and there. She settled into bed and let her mind run over her speech for the next day. Suddenly she sat up, gaining the glance of the pilot who was still sitting and sipping the last of her tea. A long moment passed. "You... you hate me too, Chase-san," she finally managed to squeak out.

"Yes," Chase agreed a little too hastily, "but that's no secret. You see, Senator, I could never be like you. I'm just too damn honest for my own good."

End.

A/N: It's strange…. Chase and Anna have been 10 years in the making this year. I haven't written anything on them…. In several years. I've done some artwork, but nothing really drastic. Chase has grownup without my knowing it and it's freaking me out. I think, after all this time, I just needed to provoke Relena a little. I feel like her character was highly underdeveloped (but seriously, so were all the GW characters….), but in the end she was a dimwit that made a political career out of her name, which happens often enough. Sometimes it ends well, sometimes it ends poorly. Crazy as it is, I'm not trying to make a political statement in this, I just seriously needed to deal with a hatred towards this blonde bimbo that has built for the last ten years. If this fic is received well, I may write a longer one dealing with what bill she's trying to pass and how it's all dealt with. I hope I sparked interest. If so, I'll bring all the Gundam boys and girls into the mess, but for now, this needed to be on a small scale.

A/N2: I forgot to mention this. This entire story, besides the fact that I just wanted to rake Relena over the coals a few times, came from a drawing I did the other night. It's on deviantart if you'd like to follow the link on my profile to it. Much thanks.

TS


End file.
